powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvilMegaCookie/Mairenn
Name: Mairenn Race: Human/Transcendent Gender: Female. Birthday: N/A Height: 174cm. Weight: 65KG. Origin: The gentle sound of a droplet hit her ears, senses long deprived of everything but the rattling of her chains. Marienne was a prisoner of eternity. A soul doomed to this endless darkness whose only firm foundation was the obsidian floor. She knew not if hours or years that had passed, as she had long found it pointless to bother. All that was on her mind was simply this: Freedom. And so she tugged and yanked at the chains furiously like that of a dog gone mad. In front of her, at an unknown distance, lies a weapon, A weapon encased in an altar of stone, as if to mock her efforts. Indeed, that was her sole key. Yet the chains refused to break; they wouldn't break. For their golden hue spoke not only of their divinity, but their disregard for the rules just like the ancient deities themselves. They ripped apart the very fabric of time and space, so as to keep their victim alive and outside of reality. This was a punishment only for the worst of the worst. Or so the emperor had claimed, his grin only speaking of cruelty. There was no sense of justice in it. Nothing but malice and petty jealousy. She had been the mightiest of the mightiest, the bravest of the bravest. And to a few, the most beautiful. In a world where hope was a sick joke and dreams madness, she was a beacon of light in a sea of grey. Now? Now she was nothing but a victim. Another puppet whose strings had strangled itself, the master laughing at its helplessness. For a moment, she was just like that. But like a phoenix rising from the ashes, she regained her spirit. 'Whether these chains be the leash of gods or not...' Her arms reached towards the altar, her gaze focused entirely on the object in front of her, despite her sight being of no use in this place. '... I have never known the taste of defeat and I shall never do.' As if it were a spell to be chanted, she repeated those words over and over again: I shall never know defeat. These words of folly; words that spit against the laws of men and divine alike, seemed to become reality. As Marienne kept on fighting her destiny, the chains slowly begun to show cracks. The chains that could grind reality itself was unable to hold the woman back. A mere human. Her grim determination paved her a path towards freedom. As what seemed like eons had passed, she finally reached the altar. Only to realize that the sensation that had eluded her for so long was now back: She could taste freedom. She could feel it in her flesh as well as bones. But she made no cry of victory. This wasn't a proper place for it. Instead, her fingers dug into the solid rock like it were made of water and tore out the weapon embedded within. The symbol of arrogance that had been left her. She looked at it: It was a simple longsword, yet finely crafted with the care a mother would show her child and forged with the temper of oceans. The hilt was needlessly decorated with jewels and gold. A weapon made for the touch of an emperor. Still seeing the mocking grin of her nemesis, she had already decided upon a name. Emperor's Arrogance. That will be your name. Occupations: Swordswoman. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Motto: Archetypes: Blood Knight Combat Pragmatist Experienced Protagonist Brutal Honesty I Did What I Had To Do Even Evil Has Standards Opportunistic Bastard Likes: Freedom. Dislikes: Imprisonment. Has a hatred for chains. Powers: Alternate-Self Absorption as well as Alternate-Self Summoning. And Immortality of a sort: As long as her alternate selves still exist, she cannot die. As soon as she has absorbed all of them, she gains Transcendent Physiology / Collective Entity Physiology but loses her immortality. During the absorption process, her physical/spiritual might goes through the roof. Singularity is a trait all Transcendent automatically gain by virtue of the requirements for becoming one. In other words, one ascends to a higher state of existence, an entirely different dimension of being. Her innate traits are Intuitive Aptitude and Weapon Proficiency. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet